Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster/Gallery
Production GT3HM - Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra vs. King Ghidorah Artwork.jpg 2801443211_49f31be6cd_o.jpg|The original King Ghidorah GTTHM_-_Working_Godzilla_and_Rodan.jpg Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster - Godzilla and Rodan Behind the Scenes.jpg Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster - Godzilla and Rodan.jpg ghidorah1-1024.jpg G64a-006.jpg Fire.jpg AF906193BB.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 5.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 6.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 7.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 8.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 9.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 10.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 3.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 4.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla and Rodan.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla vs. Rodan.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla, Rodan and Man.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra vs. King Ghidorah.jpg GT3HM - Hug Battle in the Works.jpg GT3HM - Meteor.jpg GTTHM_-_Monster_Brawl.jpg 21-yr old Koichi Kawakita on set of Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster.jpg|Koichi Kawakita on the set of Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster Ghidrah5.jpg Ghidrah4.jpg Screenshots Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster Japanese Title Card.jpg|Japanese title card 64san_daikaiju_chikyu_saidai_no_kessen3.png|1971 Toho Champion Festival version title card ghidrah_title-credit_US_Siren-Visual_wide.png|American title card GT3HM - Thank you for asking, but one passed away..png PDVD 009.JPG PDVD 008.JPG PDVD 012.JPG PDVD 014.JPG PDVD 007.JPG PDVD 017.JPG PDVD 016.JPG PDVD 018.JPG San Daikaiju.jpg ghidorah.jpg PDVD 005.JPG PDVD 003.JPG PDVD 001.JPG 3HeroMonsters.png Releases Posters Ghidorah1-1.jpg|Japanese Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Random_alternative_Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_Poster.jpg|Japanese Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_Poster_1971.png|Japanese 1971 Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster GT3HM - Thin Poster.jpg|Thin Japanese 1971 Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_Poster_United_States.png|American Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_Poster_United_States_1.jpg|American Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster United States 2.jpg|American Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster United States 3.jpg|American Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Argentina 1.jpg|Argentinian Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Turkey 1.jpg|Turkish Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Mexico 1.jpg|Mexican Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Mexico 2.jpg|Mexican Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Mexico 3.jpg|Mexican Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster Poster Mexico 4.jpg|Mexican Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_Poster_Brazil.jpg|Brazilian Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Poster Home media releases 8 Milimeter Ghidrah, The Three-Headed Monster Cover.jpg|Ken Films 8mm Film Cover for Ghidrah, the Three-Headed-Monster gtthm.jpg|Anchor Bay Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster VHS Cover Ghidrah The Three-Headed Monster VHS Cover.png|''Ghidrah, The Three-Headed Monster'' VHS Cover GtTHM_DVD.jpg|''Ghidorah, The Three Headed Monster'' DVD 98579_front.jpg|Japanese Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster Blu-Ray Cover 75991_front.jpg|German Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster Blu-Ray Cover Merchandise Guides 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_GHIDORAH,_THE_THREE-HEADED_MONSTER.jpg|Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Guide Cover 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_GHIDORAH,_THE_THREE-HEADED_MONSTER_PAGES_1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_GHIDORAH,_THE_THREE-HEADED_MONSTER_PAGES_2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_GHIDORAH,_THE_THREE-HEADED_MONSTER_PAGES_3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1964_MOVIE_GUIDE_-_GHIDORAH,_THE_THREE-HEADED_MONSTER_BACK.jpg|Back page 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER.jpg|Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Toho Championship Festival Guide Cover, released on December 12, 1971 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER BACK.jpg|Back page 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER thin pamphlet.jpg|Thin version of the Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Toho Championship Guide 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER thin pamphlet PAGES 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER thin pamphlet PAGES 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER thin pamphlet PAGES 3.jpg|Pages 5 and 6 1971 MOVIE GUIDE - GHIDORAH, THE THREE-HEADED MONSTER thin pamphlet BACK.jpg|Back page of the thin version Miscellaneous GIFs Triple_Team_Against_Ghidrah.gif Category:Showa era - Image galleries